Broken Promise
by Emerald Awakening
Summary: Set after the fourth book. A short one shot about Garret and Tristan.


Author's note: A bit of spoilers for people who didn't read the 4th book.

Disclaimer: Don't own Talon or any of it's characters.

Broken Promise

Garret jumped out of the way just as the spot he was in burst into dragon flame. He could hear a storm of bullets. His brothers were still fighting.

The 15 year old tried seeing past the smoke which engulfed him. He could hear the cry of the dragon, the monster they were fighting, as his brothers rushed in to provide him backup.

The dragon lunged and Garret's ears filled with their screams as the dragon's claws tore into them.

Flames surrounded him and he nearly chocked as the air quickly turned to smoke and ashes.

It was an honour to die for the Order. He would have no regrets if he died on the battlefield tonight.

The dragon was distracted as a sniper shot from afar. Garret briefly wondered if it could be Tristan? Garret crept from the dragon's rear. He wouldn't miss this opportunity.

The smoke seemed to clear before him. The dragon still hadn't noticed him and it's head was turned away.

Garret raised his shotgun and fired. The dragon roared and Garret ignored how eerily it could have been a scream.

He fired shot after shot, a fight against a dragon isn't over until you know it's dead. One mistake and he could end up as charcoal.

Garret watched it fall, it's eyes dimming until it stared at nothing.

He could hear cheers. They won the battle today.

 _That's the perfect soldier for you!_

 _Great job_ _soldier!_

 _He gets the kill again?_

Garret nods his head in acknowledgement to his brothers as he passes.

Bodies were scattered around. People he may have known.

There was only one person Garret truly had an interest in.

He waits by the trees for his partner to arrive. As a sniper he would have been at higher ground.

Garret waits.

People are reuniting with their partners.

Garret leans back as he watches them go.

Others are mourning.

Garret begins to get worried.

His brothers begin to head toward the rendezvous point.

Garret pushes off the tree and again searches. Where could he be?

He feels light headed. He passes by bodies until he spots one away from the others. Dread fills him as he approaches.

Garret looks down at the dead body of Tristan St. Anthony.

He doesn't remember falling but suddenly he's next to Tristan and he's checking for a pulse. Pointless. He already knows he won't find one.

He can feel his vision getting blurry as he begins to shake the body. Tristan St. Anthony doesn't get up. He doesn't smile and crack a joke like he's supposed to do.

Garret closes his eyes as despair over takes him. Darkness fills his sight but he can still picture the body of his partner.

It's dark. He's still shaking Tristan when suddenly he feels arms on his shoulders and Garret jerks awake.

He's staring into pure blue eyes.

"What? Don't tell me the perfect soldier had a nightmare?" Tristan St. Anthony teases as Garret realizes it was just a dream.

Tristan turns to leave but Garret catches his wrist.

"Don't"

Tristan turns to stare at him a little incredulously.

"Don't you ever leave me Tristan"

His partner's eyes soften but he quickly scoffs and turn away trying to hide any emotions that surface.

"Of course not idiot"

"Promise"

Tristan rolls his eyes.

"I promise"

Garret lets go and relaxes. Tristan promised he wouldn't leave him. Garret planned to hold Tristan to that as metallic grey eyes lingered on deep blue ones.

* * *

Garret stares at the white sheets.

Tristan lay unresponsive on the bed. There's a monitor beeping to the sound of his heart. Tristan lays so still its only the sound of his heartbeat that lets Garret know his friend is only sleeping.

Tristan was in a coma and Garret couldn't help but wonder if this may be partly his fault.

But Tristan promised he would never leave him.

Sure Garret may have left Tristan after the Patriarch shot him down, but he came back.

So Tristan had to come back back to him.

He promised. Tristan St. Anthony wouldn't give his word unless he meant it.

Garret waits. For blue eyes to open and meet grey.

He waits.

Tristan's face becomes paler as time goes by.

Garrets not worried. Tristan will be fine. He promised.

He promised.

Theres a buzz in the air as his heart stops beating

Garret stares and waits. This couldn't be happening.

Some part of him thinks he's having a nightmare. He would wake up and Tristan would be in a coma. Not fine, but alive.

His tears hit the clean white sheets.

Garret knows he won't be able to stare into deep blue eyes again.

Tristan's gone.

All that's left are memories and a broken promise.


End file.
